Usually the distribution system for a TR module array includes waveguides or coaxial cables, depending on the specific application of the array. Since both the waveguides and the coaxial cables are bulky and cumbersome to use, the connection of the processing center wherein the signals to control the TR modules are generated and the TR modules requires extensive work and space.
Instead of using waveguides and coaxial cables, coherent light may also be used to control the TR modules in a phase array. However, the use of coherent light means the multiplexing of different high frequency light signals. The multiplexing of high frequency light signals in turn requires that the physical dimensions of the transmitting apparatus (such as lenses), the polarization of the transmission path, and the detection scheme be held very stable over ambient temperature. Yet mechanical stresses which are present in the environment onto which the phase array is mounted, such as an aircraft or a spacecraft, tend to be greater than those in the ambient environment.
In a related copending application entitled Optical Control of TR Modules by the same inventors of this application having Ser. No. 07-788,373 filed Nov. 6, 1991, and incorporated herein by reference, it was disclosed that incoherent light transported through an optical fiber may be used to control the phase array. But in instances where a physical connection between the incoherent light source and the phase array may not be feasible, such as in a spacecraft or between ships, another method and system which would provide incoherent optical synchronization o a phase array is required.